Did You Miss Me?
Did You Miss Me? is the nineteenth episode of Season 6 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on March 8th, 2016. Synopsis The episode begins with Mona speaking to Emily about Charlotte. Mona confesses that she called Charlotte the night she was killed because she wanted to meet with her at The Two Crows diner; she adds that she waited for two hours but Charlotte never showed. Emily asks if that was the only time she went to The Two Crows because someone tried to run her over in the parking lot. Mona says that she was still working for Yvonne's mom. Emily counters that Mona wanted Charlotte released, which was why she had a change of heart at the hearing. Emily theorizes that Mona was afraid Aria's story would convince the judge to keep her in the hospital where Mona couldn't get to her. Mona says that she wasn't trying to get to her; she just wanted to talk to her away from everyone else. Emily says that she understands that, then quips "after the special attention you got at the bottom of a certain hole". Mona says that Charlotte knew everything about each of them: every mistake, every lie, every crime; she then adds that Charlotte didn't implicate them the five years she was locked up. Emily asks Mona what she would have done, had Charlotte shown up and Mona replies that she'd ask what Charlotte would do with her new freedom. Emily wants to know what Mona would have done if Charlotte wanted to confess everything, then says that maybe Mona would have done something to try and stop her. Mona says that it doesn't matter what she was thinking because Charlotte never showed up, then asked what Emily would have done if she had called Charlotte. The next day, we see Emily with Aria and Spencer at Spencer's house. Based on Emily's conversation with Mona, Aria says that Mona basically said she was ready to kill Charlotte. Emily agrees, but says that she didn't because Charlotte never showed up. Spencer questions if Mona isn't guilty just because Charlotte didn't show, then says that Emily is setting the bar pretty low. Aria says that it doesn't matter if Mona is innocent or guilty: she confessed to being the brunette on the phone, so she says they need to talk to Tanner and get her off the suspect list. Emily asks if Spencer thinks she's lying about Charlotte not meeting her that night, causing Spencer to say that it's probably true because it would be too easy to check. Aria says that, while they're discussing this, they need to remember that she was the one in the line-up and that the lighting is very unflattering. Spencer asks if they're going to wait, causing Emily to say that whoever this person is wants them to hand over Charlotte's killer before election night and they're getting impatient; Aria asks if anyone wants to put some ointment on their impatience, pointing out her arm. Spencer says that Mona will be more likely to lead them somewhere, especially if she thinks that they believe her. We then see Hanna on the phone with Jordan, while Lucas runs diagnostics on a tablet. She says that it's a good idea to stay in Rosewood because, if she was in New York, she'd just be thinking about Aria and the others. She adds that they're her friends and says that she'll call him later. Lucas looks up and asks if he'll get an invitation to her wedding, then adds that he was half-expecting to meet Jordan when he came back. Hanna says that Jordan is a little phobic of small towns, causing Lucas to say that he used to think that but big cities changed his mind. Hanna then gives Lucas a gift, in the form of a few ties, thanking him for letting her stay there: she also wrote post-it notes saying which tie goes with what. Lucas talks about how he came back because he wanted to look for property, then adds that maybe he's giving Rosewood a second chance. Hanna agrees saying that they left so fast that they didn't realize what they left behind, and they share a smile. On their honeymoon, Alison is talking with Elliott about how they almost missed the breakfast part of bed and breakfast, then slyly says that people might wonder what they were doing. Elliott says that people will know exactly what they were doing and they share a kiss, before he asks what she wants to do. Ali says that they could find a lake or river and sit on the bank and read, or not read. Elliott smiles and says that he could pay someone to do a quick portrait. Ali says that's perfect, then falls down the stairs as Elliott yells "ALI!". Shortly after, in the hospital, Ali asks why she has to stay there and Elliott says that she had a concussion; she insists that she's fine and asks again why she has to say in a hospital: he's a doctor, he could take care of her. He says that that's why she needs to stay put, causing Ali to say that this isn't where she wanted to spend her honeymoon. He's glad to hear that and gets a text from the concerned inn manager: the carpeting and banister will be checked. Ali says that she doesn't want to sue anyone, she just wants to go on a picnic. Elliott assures her that they will as soon as she's checked out. Noticing she seems upset, Elliott asks her what's wrong and she says that she was so happy before she tripped; she adds that maybe every good thing has to be paid for by a bad thing, but he says that the universe doesn't work that way. She feels like she's being punished for surviving, but he says that it was just an accident. We see Spencer showing a picture of Ali in a hospital gown to Aria, Hanna and Emily; she says that Ali said it was an accident, then asks if they believe that. Hanna sarcastically says, "As much as I believe that Aria being seared was an accident", causing Spencer to say that two of the five of them being in the hospital is 40%: 60% if you count what happened to Emily's eggs. They agree that the odds aren't going to get better the closer they get to election night, which is three days away. Hanna says that she wants to check up on Ali, causing Aria to say that she's supposed to be back tomorrow. Emily says that she should be going the other way, and Spencer says that she should check up on her but don't freak her out. Spencer says it might be best if she stays away until after the election. Aria asks what they're supposed to do about Mona, causing Spencer to say that they keep a close eye on her. Hanna insists that Mona couldn't have killed Charlotte, causing Spencer to say that Mona has changed herself so many times that she doubts she could recognize herself. Hanna asks who hasn't tried to reinvent themselves a couple times, then leaves to go visit Ali. The scene cuts to Aria walking into Ezra's apartment as he gets off the phone with someone. Aria asks "Check in with Aria about what?" and Ezra says that her boss wants to take them out to dinner that night at The Radley because she wants to see what she's buying. Aria looks nervous, causing Ezra to tell her not to worry and that she's doing great before adding that he might have dropped the ball. A confused Aria doesn't understand, and Ezra says that he liked the goodbye scene when he wrote it but not when he read it. Aria asks if it's the part that she wrote, but he says that he set it up wrong. Aria tells him to work on that and figure out what's bothering him about it. He says that he'll try something and work on it in the other room, as Aria looks at a picture of Nicole. We see Alison in the hospital and Hanna looking at flowers before asking if Ali felt dizzy. Ali says that she felt fine and then her feet were there but the stairs weren't. Hanna apologizes, causing Ali to say that it was a stupid accident before jokingly asking if she likes her honeymoon lingerie. Hanna laughs and says that she looks great; Ali then tells her that the doctors are springing her back to Rosewood as Elliott is wanted on a panel for a conference, causing Hanna to ask if she'll be alone. Ali says she doesn't mind because, for the first time, the house feels like it's hers. Hanna jokingly asks if she fell down the stairs or entered the Rose Parade, prompting Ali to say that Elliott sent them. Hanna is surprised that he sent them all, then greets Elliott who walks in with flowers. Ali tells Elliott that he should know that they stick together, then the two talk as Hanna walks over to look at the flowers. She sees a card with a staircase on them and opens it to find drawings of the five girls with red 'X's through Alison, Emily, and Aria's faces, before folding the card and putting it in her purse. The scene cuts to Spencer getting a video chat request from Emily who wants her to see something. Emily adjusts the camera on her phone so Spencer can see Mona talking to a man, who Spencer recognizes as Sara Harvey's driver and assumes that he is helping Sara. Emily asks what Mona is doing taking to him and Spencer says that it's a good question. Shortly after, Spencer and Emily are standing in front of Rosewood City Hall. Emily says that Mona left him sitting on the bench, then a few minutes later he walked inside. Spencer asks if she heard anything that Mona said to him, but Emily was too far away. Emily asks what Mona is doing with Sara's driver and they agree that it could be a meeting of the minions. He soon walks out holding a tube and Emily says that he didn't walk in with that, before they follow him. Back at the hospital outside Ali's room, Elliott thanks Hanna for coming and says that they weren't expecting it. Hanna says that no one likes being in a hospital, especially not one away from home, before asking if it's okay. Elliott assures Hanna that he checked out the staff and that Ali is getting the best. Before Hanna walks off, Elliott says that he's just starting to understand how loyal she is to Ali and that the way they look out for each other is remarkable. Hanna asks him to have Ali call her if she needs anything and he agrees before walking back into her room. The scene cuts back to Spencer and Emily following Sara's driver and watching him put money into a parking meter before walking off. Emily asks what they do now, but Spencer says that they can follow him all day: it won't tell them what's in the tube. Emily says she'll be right back before walking off. Sara's driver soon walks out and sees a silver car bumped into his and Emily and Spencer ask if the black car is his. They apologize; he says that it's nothing and not to worry. Spencer says that she's willing to pay for everything and asks him to take a look at it, before grabbing his bags. Emily talks to the man, wanting him to make sure that there isn't any real damage, as Spencer quietly puts the bags down nearby and sees that the tube is a floor plan of Radley. Sara's driver assures them that it isn't an issue, as Spencer gives him his bags from behind him and they are so happy to hear him say that. As the man gets into his car, Emily asks if she thinks he remembered them, but it doesn't seem like it. Spencer says that all roads lead back to Radley, then adds that Emily continue following him and she'll see if she can get a copy of what was in the tube. Back at Ezra's apartment, Aria is reading over the goodbye scene and pictures Nicole and Ezra having the conversation that she's reading. Ezra walks over and confirms that that's what really happened. Aria apologizes, causing Ezra to say that she's a bad influence on him because she makes him want to be honest. He then asks her if they tell it the way it should have been or the way it happened; Aria says that they tell it in the way that makes it the best story. We then see Emily watching Sara's driver get ice cream from the ice cream truck before a silver car pulls up alongside him. He throws the tube into the car as Emily ducks down and the car drives past her. The driver is revealed to be Sara Harvey. The scene cuts to Hanna showing Caleb the card she found and asks if she's wrong. He asks if Ali or Elliott saw this and she says she's pretty sure they didn't. Hanna says that whoever this is isn't going to wait until election night: they're going to chip away at them until there's nothing left. He asks if she said anything about Ali's accident, which she hasn't, and she says she wanted to speak with him first because he's the only one who can help her with this. He asks what she's talking about and she says that it's time they call this person's bluff: they offer up Charlotte's killer. We then see Spencer on the phone with Emily as she walks into her house saying that Sara's driver didn't drive that far just to get ice cream: Sara didn't want anyone to see her get the key. She sees Hanna and Caleb and tells Emily that they'll talk in person before hanging up. She greets the two and asks about Ali. Hanna says that she's okay and adds that it wasn't an accident. Spencer tells them that Sara is back at The Radley as of today: she checked in under a fake name and is looking for something. She adds that the tube contains plans for The Radley; Caleb tells Spencer that she needs to listen to Hanna. Hanna tells Spencer that the night Charlotte was killed, when they were asleep, she left the room and followed Aria and Ezra. She adds that she saw them in the Square and then saw Charlotte walk into the church, so she went in after her. She saw Charlotte praying alone and picked up a candle stick before stabbing her in the back of the neck with the end of it. A now teary-eyed Hanna says that she then brought Charlotte to the bell tower and threw her off before going back to the hotel and pretending like she she had only been gone for a minute to get ice. A shocked Spencer stays quiet as Hanna adds that she stole the security drive, not because Aria was on it, but because she was. A sobbing Hanna confesses that she murdered Charlotte before regaining her composure and telling Caleb that Spencer believed it. Spencer asks what just happened and Caleb says that Hanna knows how they can this. The scene cuts to Jillian at The Radley with Aria and Ezra. She says that she really shouldn't encourage Aria's writing because she was hoping to turn her into a world-class editor. Ezra says that she missed her chance because Aria is now a novelist, causing Jillian to say "almost". Jillian says she's curious about the process and asks how it works with the two of them. Aria says that they're still figuring it out, but Jillian hoped they had it down by now as she has a marketing department chomping at the bit. Aria and Ezra say that they're there for each other and Jillian says that she has deadlines to meet and she wants a manuscript, even if it's a rough one. Ezra says that she'll have it and Aria doesn't say anything. We then see Emily telling Hanna and Caleb that the whole thing sounds crazy. Hanna says that it isn't crazy: they're building a rat trap, causing Emily to remind her that she's the cheese. Emily asks what happens if Hanna confesses and A sends her to the police, but Caleb doesn't think that A would go through all that just to hand it to the police. Emily says it's crazy and asks what Spencer thinks. Spencer says that she's happy that someone else came up with a plan because she's tapped out. Emily asks if it can work and Spencer says that it could; she'll work on things from the Sara angle and if they're lucky, they'll catch A. Emily emphasizes that "IF" and Spencer says that Hanna has the plan and Caleb has the "know how", so if they don't back them up then they'll just do it by themselves. Emily looks at Caleb and Hanna and asks if it's true, causing Hanna to say it is and she grabs Caleb's hand. A jealous Spencer gets up to get more wine and Caleb says that he can get most of what he needs from the shelf, but for the other stuff it would help if he could talk to Toby. Emily walks over to Spencer and quietly asks if Hanna knows the risk, causing Spencer to say that she does. Emily asks if Spencer is going to just let them go through with the plan, prompting Spencer to say that it's their plan and rhetorically ask if Emily wants her to wedge between them on the sofa. The scene cuts back to The Radley where Ezra, Jillian and Aria are finishing their dinner discussing technology. Jillian hopes Ezra doesn't mind if Aria walks her out to the elevators; he tells Aria that he'll meet her outside and thanks Jillian for dinner before walking off. Jillian tells Aria that she'll be communicating with her office from now on; she won't have to go through Liam. Aria says that she's been working with Liam the whole time, causing Jillian to tell her that she knows and she talked with him when he came back: it was clear to her that he needed distance and Liam agreed. A shocked Aria says "okay" and Jillian asks if she's trying to pretend like she doesn't know that they were an item. Aria says that she guesses they could have been a little more discreet, causing Jillian to say that they were very discreet...which is why everyone knows. Jillian adds that, after the book is out, she can do whatever she likes with whoever she likes but she doesn't want anything derailing this project. After Jillian leaves, Aria gets a phone call from Emily who tells her that she needs to tell Ezra what's happening and that the situation is changing. Emily says that Hanna left with Caleb, but Hanna wants to confess and Spencer has a flashback of her and Caleb in a hotel room. In a flashback, we see Spencer asking Caleb why he wanted to take one particular painting in a museum home over all of the others. He says that the dog has been through a lot with him: he was on a calendar in the kitchen of one of his foster homes and nobody took it down until he did. He adds that he made him his little dog, causing Spencer to ask if he still has the print but he left it in New York. She walks over to balcony and Caleb says that sometimes things work out. Spencer thanks Caleb for last night: the adventures, the museums today and the bull fight. They laugh and they agree that it was impromptu, before Spencer asks where he wants to go. He asks if she means for dinner, but she says "After Madrid". He says maybe Morocco, causing Spencer to say that she envies him. He says that a ferry ticket doesn't cost that much, but she says she has to be back in Georgetown by the end of the month. They lock eyes and Caleb says they'll skip Casablanca. Outside, a dog barks and a woman speaks in a foreign language and they laugh. Back in the present, a solemn Spencer finishes cleaning her wine glass and reminiscing. We then see Caleb bringing Hanna back to the loft. He tells her that he'll be back as fast as he can but the more he gets done tonight, the less he has to worry. The fireplace suddenly lights up, scaring Hanna and Caleb, but Lucas tells them from upstairs that he wanted to make sure it worked from anywhere in the apartment. He walks downstairs to greet Caleb, who says he would ask how he's doing but he's a stockholder so he already knows. Before Caleb leaves, Lucas asks if they can do lunch sometime and Caleb agrees. Hanna sees a picture of an empty factory and Lucas tells her that he's buying it; she asks what it will look like when it's finished and what he'll do with it. He shows her a picture of what the finished product will look like and says that he can do whatever he wants with it, before asking what she would do with it. She says indoor miniature golf, but he wants a serious answer. He says "If somebody told you that you could try anything, you know, start your own business. What would you do?". She tells him not to joke like that and he asks "Who's kidding?" and smiles. Hanna says that she would set herself up with new designers and start her own brand. Lucas says that it's a deal. A stunned Hanna is speechless and Lucas says that this will be a good way for her to keep one foot in Rosewood and figure out what she left behind. Hanna is hesitant to accept the offer, but Lucas assures her that the offer still stands and that she should talk to Jordan about it. The scene cuts to Ali lying in her hospital bed in the dark. She wakes up and sees a figure standing in her room, before turning on the light to see what appears to be her mom. The woman says "Don't be afraid. Please. I don't wanna scare you". Ali deduces that she's dreaming, causing the woman to say that she doesn't care what it is: she's just glad she's able to see her and talk to her. Ali smiles and says "Mommy", causing Jessica to say that everything will be alright now and that Elliott will take care of her. A teary-eyed Alison says "You know about Elliott" and Jessica says that she knows that he's a good man, that he loves her, and that he'll protect her the way she wasn't able to. Ali smiles tearfully as Jessica brushes her hair back and tells her to rest; before walking out of the room, the lights still on, she adds that she'll be happy now. We later see Mona walking down a street and about to get into a car when Sara pops out from the shadows and says someone told her she wanted to talk. Mona says that she saw her driver and wanted to know how she was doing. Sara says that everyone has their own personal way to survive. Mona says that it's amazing how they're all functioning so well, given what they've been through. Sara asks what she wants, causing Mona to tell her to leave them alone. Sara says "Not until I get what's coming to me", causing Mona to remind her that Charlotte is dead and that she can't get reparations from a corpse. Sara says that you can if you know where to dig, causing Mona to tell her to be careful: no one blames her for what Charlotte made her do, but anything she does now is on her. Sara says "Poor Mona is out in the cold": no matter what she does, they won't trust her because she played with them for so long. Mona says that she isn't playing anything anymore, causing Sara to say that she'll be awfully lonely before walking away. Back at The Brew, Ezra tells Aria that he kind of likes her boss but can see how she could be daunting. Ezra asks what they talked about on the way to the elevator, causing Aria to say that she's supposed to go through the office and not Liam, nothing else. He asks why she hasn't looked him in the eye since they left the hotel and she tells Ezra that Ali is in the hospital. He asks if she's going to be okay, causing Aria to say that she will be but it wasn't an accident: A's back and they're going to do something about it. Back at the hospital, Elliott sits by Ali's bedside and she wakes up happy. He tells her the good news: she can leave in the morning and he made up his mind to cancel Chicago. She says he has to go because it's important, but he tells her that she's important. She tells him that she will be fine now and that he should go to the conference so, when gets back, they can have a life. They kiss and he asks what happened to her; she says "Nothing. Everything" and that she doesn't want to tell him what was in the dream. He says that he doesn't care what it is as long as it made her happy, before kissing her again. The episode ends with Caleb and Hanna filling Ezra and Aria in on their plan. Ezra asks if he can get everything ready in time and he says that he already started. Aria asks Hanna if she's sure that she wants to do this, causing her to reply that she wouldn't have thought of it if she wasn't ready to do it. Caleb says that they aren't going to take votes, but they need to know if they'll stick beside them. Spencer says that no one is going to let them do this by themselves and the others stay quiet. Hanna grabs her phone and sends a text to an unknown number: "Leave my friends alone. I killed Charlotte. -Hanna". We see the text go from Hanna's phone, through the radio tower, and onto a phone A white-gloved figure sits in a room and "Hastings for State Senate" shows up on their laptop, as they get Hanna's text. Notes *Alison falls down the stairs in what is seemingly an accident, but the Liars soon discover that it wasn't. *Alison sees what appears to be her mom at her hospital room and concludes it was only a dream. *Hanna plans to tell A that she killed Charlotte, and then finally sends the text at the end of the episode. *Lucas offers to help Hanna start her own fashion brand *Mona was the person who called from The Two Crows diner. Title and Background *The title of the episode is a reference to a character we have not seen in a while making a triumphant return to the series. *The title refers to "Jessica DiLaurentis" coming back, as we see in the season finale "Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars", she calls Alison after she appears in her room and says "Did you miss me?". *Numerous characters have said the line "Did you miss me?", most notably Ali when she "returns from the dead" in Grave New World. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Huw Collins as Elliot Rollins *Andrea Parker as Mary Drake *Dre Davis as Sara Harvey *Rebecca Breeds as Nicole Gordon *Klea Scott as Jillian Howe Trivia *The table read was on September 22nd, 2015. Since the season finale was shot beforehand, this was the last table read for this season. *Filming began on September 24th, 2015, and wrapped in the early hours of October 3rd, 2015, which was also the final day of filming for Season 6. *The intro in this episode features Hanna doing the 'Shhh'. Featured Music *"Granted" by My Brothers And I - (At the Brew, the girls discuss whether Alison's fall was an accident then debate if Mona is trustworthy, Hanna comes to her defense; Hanna tell the girls she's going to visit Alison at the hospital) *"Private Party" by Dungeonesse - (Aria and Ezra meet with Jillian at Radley, she asks how their writing process for the book works) *"Sum of Love" by Jee Day - (Jillian informs Aria that she can now communicate with her through her office instead of through Liam. She also says that Aria and Liam can continue to date but not work on assignments together) *"Call Me" by Nikka Costa - (Hanna sends Evil Emoji a voice message saying she killed Charlotte; montage as Hanna's message is sent through data servers and lines; Evil Emoji receives the message) Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars 6x19 Official Promo "Did you Miss Me?"|Official Promo Pretty Little Liars 6x19 Sneak Peek 1 "Did you Miss Me?"|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars 6x19 Sneak Peek 2 "Did you Miss Me?"|Sneak Peek #2 Pretty Little Liars 6x19 Sneak Peek 3 "Did you Miss Me?"|Sneak Peek #3 Gallery Behind the Scenes Pll6x19.png IMG 0458.JPG IMG_20150923_165955.jpg IMG_20150923_170122.jpg IMG_20150925_091322.jpg IMG_20150925_091326.jpg IMG_20150925_091341.jpg BTS 3 619.png BTS 5 619.png BTS 6 619.png BTS 7 619.png BTS 619.png IMG_20150926_134550.jpg IMG_20150926_134554.jpg IMG_20150926_134552.jpg IMG_20150930_195807.jpg IMG_20151001_233119.jpg IMG_20151001_233129.jpg IMG_20151001_233134.jpg IMG_20151001_233142.jpg IMG_20151001_233145.jpg IMG_20151002_082930.jpg IMG_20151003_103528.jpg IMG_20151003_164626.jpg IMG_20151003_164815.jpg IMG_20151003_164819.jpg IMG_20151003_164822.jpg IMG_20151003_164824.jpg IMG_20151003_164831.jpg IMG_20151003_164835.jpg IMG_20151003_164841.jpg IMG_20151003_164849.jpg IMG_20151003_164858.jpg IMG_20151003_164909.jpg IMG_20151004_203629.jpg IMG_20151004_203621.jpg IMG_20151004_203605.jpg 141075_0331-900x601.jpg 141075_0355-900x601.jpg 141075_0384-900x601.jpg 141075_0405-900x601.jpg 141075_0408-900x601.jpg 141074_0004-900x600.jpg 141074_0454-900x600.jpg 141075_0047-900x601.jpg Promotional 141075_0145-900x601.jpg 141075_0256-900x601.jpg 141074_0010-900x600.jpg 141074_0038-900x600.jpg 141074_0075-900x600.jpg 141074_0109-900x600.jpg 141074_0130-900x600.jpg 141074_0144-900x600.jpg 141074_0167-900x600.jpg 141074_0227-900x600.jpg 141074_0234-900x600.jpg 141074_0266-900x600.jpg 141074_0287-900x600.jpg 141074_0325-900x600.jpg 141074_0391-900x600.jpg 141074_0469-900x600.jpg 141074_0599-900x600.jpg 141074_0609-900x600.jpg 141074_0614-900x623.jpg 141074_0629-900x600.jpg 141074_0715-900x600.jpg 141075_0073-900x601.jpg Screencaps 6.19-001.jpg 6.19-002.jpg 6.19-003.jpg 6.19-004.jpg 6.19-005.jpg 6.19-006.jpg 6.19-007.jpg 6.19-008.jpg 6.19-009.jpg 6.19-010.jpg 6.19-011.jpg 6.19-012.jpg 6.19-013.jpg 6.19-014.jpg 6.19-015.jpg 6.19-016.jpg 6.19-017.jpg 6.19-018.jpg 6.19-019.jpg 6.19-020.jpg 6.19-021.jpg 6.19-022.jpg 6.19-023.jpg 6.19-024.jpg 6.19-025.jpg 6.19-026.jpg 6.19-027.jpg 6.19-028.jpg 6.19-029.jpg 6.19-030.jpg 6.19-031.jpg 6.19-032.jpg 6.19-033.jpg 6.19-034.jpg 6.19-035.jpg 6.19-036.jpg 6.19-037.jpg 6.19-038.jpg 6.19-039.jpg 6.19-040.jpg 6.19-041.jpg 6.19-042.jpg 6.19-043.jpg 6.19-044.jpg 6.19-045.jpg 6.19-046.jpg 6.19-047.jpg 6.19-048.jpg 6.19-049.jpg 6.19-050.jpg 6.19-051.jpg 6.19-052.jpg 6.19-053.jpg 6.19-054.jpg 6.19-055.jpg 6.19-056.jpg 6.19-057.jpg 6.19-058.jpg 6.19-059.jpg 6.19-060.jpg 6.19-061.jpg 6.19-062.jpg 6.19-063.jpg 6.19-064.jpg 6.19-065.jpg 6.19-066.jpg 6.19-067.jpg 6.19-068.jpg 6.19-069.jpg 6.19-070.jpg 6.19-071.jpg 6.19-072.jpg 6.19-073.jpg 6.19-074.jpg 6.19-075.jpg 6.19-076.jpg 6.19-077.jpg 6.19-078.jpg 6.19-079.jpg 6.19-080.jpg 6.19-081.jpg 6.19-082.jpg 6.19-083.jpg 6.19-084.jpg 6.19-085.jpg 6.19-086.jpg 6.19-087.jpg 6.19-088.jpg 6.19-089.jpg 6.19-090.jpg 6.19-091.jpg 6.19-092.jpg 6.19-093.jpg 6.19-094.jpg 6.19-095.jpg 6.19-096.jpg 6.19-097.jpg 6.19-098.jpg 6.19-099.jpg 6.19-100.jpg 6.19-101.jpg 6.19-102.jpg 6.19-103.jpg 6.19-104.jpg 6.19-105.jpg 6.19-106.jpg 6.19-107.jpg 6.19-108.jpg 6.19-109.jpg 6.19-110.jpg 6.19-111.jpg 6.19-112.jpg 6.19-113.jpg 6.19-114.jpg 6.19-115.jpg 6.19-116.jpg 6.19-117.jpg 6.19-118.jpg 6.19-119.jpg 6.19-120.jpg 6.19-121.jpg 6.19-122.jpg 6.19-123.jpg 6.19-124.jpg 6.19-125.jpg 6.19-126.jpg 6.19-127.jpg 6.19-128.jpg 6.19-129.jpg 6.19-130.jpg 6.19-131.jpg 6.19-132.jpg 6.19-133.jpg 6.19-134.jpg 6.19-135.jpg 6.19-136.jpg 6.19-137.jpg 6.19-138.jpg 6.19-139.jpg 6.19-140.jpg 6.19-141.jpg 6.19-142.jpg 6.19-143.jpg 6.19-144.jpg 6.19-145.jpg 6.19-146.jpg 6.19-147.jpg 6.19-148.jpg 6.19-149.jpg 6.19-150.jpg 6.19-151.jpg 6.19-152.jpg 6.19-153.jpg 6.19-154.jpg 6.19-155.jpg 6.19-156.jpg 6.19-157.jpg 6.19-158.jpg 6.19-159.jpg 6.19-160.jpg 6.19-161.jpg 6.19-162.jpg 6.19-163.jpg 6.19-164.jpg 6.19-165.jpg 6.19-166.jpg 6.19-167.jpg 6.19-168.jpg 6.19-169.jpg 6.19-170.jpg 6.19-171.jpg 6.19-172.jpg 6.19-173.jpg 6.19-174.jpg 6.19-175.jpg 6.19-176.jpg 6.19-177.jpg 6.19-178.jpg 6.19-179.jpg 6.19-180.jpg 6.19-181.jpg 6.19-182.jpg 6.19-183.jpg 6.19-184.jpg 6.19-185.jpg 6.19-186.jpg 6.19-187.jpg 6.19-188.jpg 6.19-189.jpg 6.19-190.jpg 6.19-191.jpg 6.19-192.jpg 6.19-193.jpg 6.19-194.jpg 6.19-195.jpg 6.19-196.jpg 6.19-197.jpg 6.19-198.jpg 6.19-199.jpg 6.19-200.jpg 6.19-201.jpg 6.19-202.jpg 6.19-203.jpg 6.19-204.jpg 6.19-205.jpg 6.19-206.jpg 6.19-207.jpg 6.19-208.jpg 6.19-209.jpg 6.19-210.jpg 6.19-211.jpg 6.19-212.jpg 6.19-213.jpg 6.19-214.jpg 6.19-215.jpg 6.19-216.jpg 6.19-217.jpg 6.19-218.jpg 6.19-219.jpg 6.19-220.jpg 6.19-221.jpg 6.19-222.jpg 6.19-223.jpg 6.19-224.jpg 6.19-225.jpg 6.19-226.jpg 6.19-227.jpg 6.19-228.jpg 6.19-229.jpg 6.19-230.jpg 6.19-231.jpg 6.19-232.jpg 6.19-233.jpg 6.19-234.jpg 6.19-235.jpg 6.19-236.jpg 6.19-237.jpg 6.19-238.jpg 6.19-239.jpg 6.19-240.jpg 6.19-241.jpg 6.19-242.jpg 6.19-243.jpg 6.19-244.jpg 6.19-245.jpg 6.19-246.jpg 6.19-247.jpg 6.19-248.jpg 6.19-249.jpg 6.19-250.jpg 6.19-251.jpg 6.19-252.jpg 6.19-253.jpg 6.19-254.jpg 6.19-255.jpg 6.19-256.jpg 6.19-257.jpg 6.19-258.jpg 6.19-259.jpg 6.19-260.jpg 6.19-261.jpg 6.19-262.jpg 6.19-263.jpg 6.19-264.jpg 6.19-265.jpg 6.19-266.jpg 6.19-267.jpg 6.19-268.jpg 6.19-269.jpg 6.19-270.jpg 6.19-271.jpg 6.19-272.jpg 6.19-273.jpg 6.19-274.jpg 6.19-275.jpg 6.19-276.jpg 6.19-277.jpg 6.19-278.jpg 6.19-279.jpg 6.19-280.jpg 6.19-281.jpg 6.19-282.jpg 6.19-283.jpg 6.19-284.jpg 6.19-285.jpg 6.19-286.jpg 6.19-287.jpg 6.19-288.jpg 6.19-289.jpg 6.19-290.jpg 6.19-291.jpg 6.19-292.jpg 6.19-293.jpg 6.19-294.jpg 6.19-295.jpg 6.19-296.jpg 6.19-297.jpg 6.19-298.jpg 6.19-299.jpg 6.19-300.jpg 6.19-301.jpg 6.19-302.jpg 6.19-303.jpg 6.19-304.jpg 6.19-305.jpg 6.19-306.jpg 6.19-307.jpg 6.19-308.jpg 6.19-309.jpg 6.19-310.jpg 6.19-311.jpg 6.19-312.jpg 6.19-313.jpg 6.19-314.jpg 6.19-315.jpg 6.19-316.jpg 6.19-317.jpg 6.19-318.jpg 6.19-319.jpg 6.19-320.jpg 6.19-321.jpg 6.19-322.jpg 6.19-323.jpg 6.19-324.jpg 6.19-325.jpg 6.19-326.jpg 6.19-327.jpg 6.19-328.jpg 6.19-329.jpg 6.19-330.jpg 6.19-331.jpg 6.19-332.jpg 6.19-333.jpg 6.19-334.jpg 6.19-335.jpg 6.19-336.jpg 6.19-337.jpg 6.19-338.jpg 6.19-339.jpg 6.19-340.jpg 6.19-341.jpg 6.19-342.jpg 6.19-343.jpg 6.19-344.jpg 6.19-345.jpg 6.19-346.jpg 6.19-347.jpg 6.19-348.jpg 6.19-349.jpg 6.19-350.jpg 6.19-351.jpg 6.19-352.jpg 6.19-353.jpg 6.19-354.jpg 6.19-355.jpg 6.19-356.jpg 6.19-357.jpg 6.19-358.jpg 6.19-359.jpg 6.19-360.jpg 6.19-361.jpg 6.19-362.jpg 6.19-363.jpg 6.19-364.jpg 6.19-365.jpg 6.19-366.jpg 6.19-367.jpg 6.19-368.jpg 6.19-369.jpg 6.19-370.jpg 6.19-371.jpg 6.19-372.jpg 6.19-373.jpg 6.19-374.jpg 6.19-375.jpg 6.19-376.jpg 6.19-377.jpg 6.19-378.jpg 6.19-379.jpg 6.19-380.jpg 6.19-381.jpg 6.19-382.jpg 6.19-383.jpg 6.19-384.jpg 6.19-385.jpg 6.19-386.jpg 6.19-387.jpg 6.19-388.jpg 6.19-389.jpg 6.19-390.jpg 6.19-391.jpg 6.19-392.jpg 6.19-393.jpg 6.19-394.jpg 6.19-395.jpg 6.19-396.jpg 6.19-397.jpg 6.19-398.jpg 6.19-399.jpg 6.19-400.jpg 6.19-401.jpg 6.19-402.jpg 6.19-403.jpg 6.19-404.jpg 6.19-405.jpg 6.19-406.jpg 6.19-407.jpg 6.19-408.jpg 6.19-409.jpg 6.19-410.jpg 6.19-411.jpg 6.19-412.jpg 6.19-413.jpg 6.19-414.jpg 6.19-415.jpg 6.19-416.jpg 6.19-417.jpg 6.19-418.jpg 6.19-419.jpg 6.19-420.jpg 6.19-421.jpg 6.19-422.jpg 6.19-423.jpg 6.19-424.jpg 6.19-425.jpg 6.19-426.jpg 6.19-427.jpg 6.19-428.jpg 6.19-429.jpg 6.19-430.jpg 6.19-431.jpg 6.19-432.jpg 6.19-433.jpg 6.19-434.jpg 6.19-435.jpg 6.19-436.jpg 6.19-437.jpg 6.19-438.jpg 6.19-439.jpg 6.19-440.jpg 6.19-441.jpg 6.19-442.jpg 6.19-443.jpg 6.19-444.jpg 6.19-445.jpg 6.19-446.jpg 6.19-447.jpg 6.19-448.jpg 6.19-449.jpg 6.19-450.jpg 6.19-451.jpg 6.19-452.jpg 6.19-453.jpg 6.19-454.jpg 6.19-455.jpg 6.19-456.jpg 6.19-457.jpg 6.19-458.jpg 6.19-459.jpg 6.19-460.jpg 6.19-461.jpg 6.19-462.jpg 6.19-463.jpg 6.19-464.jpg 6.19-465.jpg 6.19-466.jpg 6.19-467.jpg 6.19-468.jpg 6.19-469.jpg 6.19-470.jpg 6.19-471.jpg 6.19-472.jpg 6.19-473.jpg 6.19-474.jpg 6.19-475.jpg 6.19-476.jpg 6.19-477.jpg 6.19-478.jpg 6.19-479.jpg 6.19-480.jpg 6.19-481.jpg 6.19-482.jpg 6.19-483.jpg 6.19-484.jpg 6.19-485.jpg 6.19-486.jpg 6.19-487.jpg 6.19-488.jpg 6.19-489.jpg 6.19-490.jpg 6.19-491.jpg 6.19-492.jpg 6.19-493.jpg 6.19-494.jpg 6.19-495.jpg 6.19-496.jpg 6.19-497.jpg 6.19-498.jpg 6.19-499.jpg 6.19-500.jpg 6.19-501.jpg 6.19-502.jpg 6.19-503.jpg 6.19-504.jpg 6.19-505.jpg 6.19-506.jpg 6.19-507.jpg 6.19-508.jpg 6.19-509.jpg 6.19-510.jpg 6.19-511.jpg 6.19-512.jpg 6.19-513.jpg 6.19-514.jpg 6.19-515.jpg 6.19-516.jpg 6.19-517.jpg 6.19-518.jpg 6.19-519.jpg 6.19-520.jpg Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:6B Category:Freeform